


Стилински

by Alaida



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Human Derek Hale, M/M, Police Officer Derek, castle - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaida/pseuds/Alaida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз — автор популярных детективов. Дерек — полицейский. Дереку приходится привлечь Стайлза к расследованию.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стилински

**Author's Note:**

> ретейлинг сериала Касл.

— Мне стало скучно, — покачивая в руках зубочистку с наколотой на нее оливкой, говорит Стайлз.

— И поэтому тебе нужно было убить главного героя бестселлера? — качает головой Лидия, улыбаясь на камеру. Папарацци заполонили весь зал. — Если ты хотел закончить писать о нем, ты мог свести его с хорошенькой девушкой или парнем, покалечить, уволить, отправить в Южную Африку, помогать голодающим детям. Но нет, ты решил отрубить ему голову. 

— Этого никто не ожидал, — подмигивает ей Стайлз и, отставив в сторону свой мартини, расписывается на груди очередной поклонницы. — Но не волнуйся, мои книги все равно будут продаваться. Звезда здесь не Ричард Касл, а я.

— Ты должен был прислать мне черновик новой книги три недели назад, — пронзает его грозным взглядом Лидия.

— Ты не можешь торопить вдохновение, — пожимает плечами Стайлз и отходит к бару.

Но, не намеренная сдаваться, Лидия идет следом.

— Я слышала, что у тебя творческий кризис. Ты сидишь в своем кабинете целыми днями и не можешь написать ни строчки, — Лидия поднимает бровь, облокачиваясь на барную стойку. 

— В тебе говорит моя ревнивая бывшая жена, — хмурится Стайлз. — А как мой издатель ты должна знать, что у меня не бывает творческих кризисов.

— Тебе же будет лучше, если ты прав, — Лидия берет маргариту и добавляет: — а не то твоей репутации придет конец. — Она отбрасывает со лба челку и уходит, стуча каблучками и покачивая бедрами, прекрасно зная, что Стайлз провожает ее взглядом. 

Стайлз еле сдерживает желание побиться головой о ближайшую твердую поверхность. Он догадывается, кто сдал его Лидии.

— Шампанского, — слышит он у себя за спиной и разворачивается. — О, Стайлз, как вечеринка? — отец салютует ему бокалом.

— Все было прекрасно, пока Лидия не зажала меня у стенки, расспрашивая про творческий кризис, папа, — шипит Стайлз.

— Тише, Стайлз, не называй меня "папой", — отец машет на него рукой, улыбаясь кому-то за его спиной. — Я все еще надеюсь найти будущую миссис Стилински на одной из твоих вечеринок. 

Стайлз разворачивается и видит фотомодель, которая как минимум в два раза младше отца. О чем он ему и сообщает. Но тот не унывает:

— Если ты прекратишь меня прилюдно звать "папой", то она подумает, что только в полтора, — несмотря на свои слова, бросив прощальный взгляд на незнакомку, отец переводит все внимание на Стайлза.

— Ты рассказал Лидии, что я ничего не пишу, — обвиняет его Стайлз.

— Может быть, — он даже не пытается отрицать. 

— Зачем? Боже, пап, у нас же был договор. Я разрешаю тебе жить со мной, а ты не рассказываешь ничего о моей работе. Никому не рассказываешь: ни репортерам, ни знакомым, ни моим бывшим женам.

— Эрике я ничего не говорил.

— Я не про это, — закатывает глаза Стайлз. — Ты же обещал. 

— Там и рассказывать было не о чем: ты ничего не делаешь, только ходишь по дому в нижнем белье, — отец делает глоток. — Отличное шампанское, кстати. 

Стайлз вздыхает, потирая переносицу.

— Но ведь Лидия права, — говорит отец, внимательно глядя на него. — Ты убил главного героя, закончив серию бестселлеров, а ничего нового написать не можешь. Она волнуется, думает, что ты исписался.

— Ничего подобного, — взмахивает руками Стайлз. — У меня полно идей, я просто не могу выбрать одну единственную, которую действительно хочу написать. А Касла я убил, потому что мне надоело.

— Надоело? — усмехается отец. — Тебе надоело, что он приносит неприличное количество денег? Кого я только воспитал.

— Он сам мне надоел, — качает головой Стайлз, пытаясь объяснить. — Я знал его вдоль и поперек, в нем больше не было загадки, про него было неинтересно писать. Он стал предсказуемым, как и моя жизнь. Встречи, вечеринки, раздача автографов, банальные вопросы поклонников. Мне хочется чего-то нового, необычного. И тогда я смогу поймать музу за хвост и написать очередной бестселлер, не беспокойся.

— Я могу сейчас же купить тебе билет в одну из стран третьего мира — у тебя будет море новых впечатлений, — совершенно серьезно говорит отец, хотя уголки губ у него подрагивают.

— Не смешно, пап, я все-таки пишу детективы, не забывай про это.

— Как я могу про это забыть?

— Мистер Стилински? — кто-то спрашивает позади Стайлза. 

Стайлз разворачивается с дежурной улыбкой:

— Это я, — и она застывает у него на губах. Перед ним стоит самый красивый парень, которого он когда-либо видел. Зеленые глаза, трехдневная щетина. Стайлз сглатывает. Парень одет в кожаную куртку, а у Стайлза есть пунктик на кожу. Он вытаскивает из кармана пиджака ручку. — Где мне расписаться? У тебя нет книги, но я могу оставить автограф на теле, — он подмигивает ему и совершенно не ожидает, что парень достанет значок.

— Полиция Нью-Йорка, детектив Хейл. Мне нужно поговорить с вами по поводу убийства, которое произошло сегодня утром.

Стайлз облизывает губы и представляет детектива Хейла в форме и с пистолетом в руке. Интересно, а он снимался для полицейского календаря? Если да, то Стайлзу просто необходима копия. А лучше две. Одну он повесит в ванной, а вторую — в спальне.

— Ну что я могу сказать, сынок, — отец улыбается, хлопая его по плечу, — это определенно что-то новое. А я, кажется, вижу кандидатку на роль твоей будущей мачехи, пожелай мне удачи, — и он уходит. Стайлз даже не поворачивает голову в его сторону — он полностью сосредоточен на Хейле.

— Ты наденешь на меня наручники? — с шаловливой улыбкой спрашивает он, поднимая вверх обе руки.

***

Наручники на него никто не надевает, и Стайлз даже немного разочарован. Он бы с удовольствием разрешил детективу заковать его. И не только.

— У вас весьма внушительный список арестов для автора бестселлеров и сына шерифа, мистер Стилински, — говорит детектив Хейл, листая его личное дело. — Вождение в нетрезвом виде, сопротивление аресту, постоянное появление на местах преступлений, — он поднимает взгляд на Стайлза, видимо, ожидая ответа.

— Что я могу сказать, я был любопытным ребенком, — разводит руками Стайлз.

— Вы украли полицейскую машину, — читает Хейл.

— Позаимствовал, — перебивает его Стайлз, — я только позаимствовал ее.

— И вы были голым в это время.

— Это было летом, мне было жарко, — усмехается Стайлз. — Но ты говорил что-то об убийстве, а не об угоне полицейской машины десятилетней давности.

— Сегодня утром в Центральном Парке было найдено тело, — Хейл достает из папки фотографии, раскладывая их перед Стайлзом. — Девушка, двадцать пять лет, Рэйчел Майлз. Ее тело было разрублено пополам и закопано недалеко от одной из тропинок. Вокруг тела была спиралью завита веревка, ведущая к цветку аконита. Знакомо звучит? 

— Боже, — выдыхает Стайлз и тянется за фотографиями, внимательно рассматривая их. — Это же сцена из моей книги. 

— "Тело в лесу", — кивает Хейл. — Но это не все. Две недели назад мы нашли мертвым этого парня, — Хейл достает еще одну фотографию. — Леонард Бенни, автомеханик. На него упала машина в его собственной автомастерской. На руке был след от инъекции, а в его теле — остатки парализующего вещества. 

— "Механик", — кивает Стайлз, а потом поднимает голову, улыбаясь. — Кажется, у меня есть преданный поклонник.

— Да, сумасшедший поклонник.

— Я бы не сказал, что ты сумасшедший, — хихикает Стайлз и, натыкаясь на непонимающий взгляд Хейла, объясняет: — Да брось, "Тело в лесу"? Это один из моих первых романов. Я написал его еще в колледже, его читали только самые преданные фанаты. И "Механик" тоже не лучшая моя работа. Но раз ты узнал, значит…

— Я не ваш фанат, мистер Стилински, — перебивает его Хейл. — И давайте сосредоточимся на деле. Фанаты пишут вам письма?

— Разумеется, — Стайлз откидывается на спинку стула. — Куча писем. Издержки профессии.

— Странные письма с угрозами? 

— Ты же не думаешь, что я их читаю? Но мне кажется, как минимум половина из них попадет под твое определение, — Стайлз не отрываясь смотрит, как Хейл щелкает ручкой — это завораживает. 

— Вы не будете против, если мы посмотрим эти письма? Иногда серийные убийцы…

— …пишут объекту своей привязанности, которым в данном случае, несомненно, являюсь я, — кивает Стайлз. — Что? Я пишу детективы и неплохо во всем этом разбираюсь.

— Вы не ответили на мой вопрос.

— Да, конечно. Я даже могу помочь вам с ними. Но при одном условии, точнее двух.

— И каких же это? — Хейл скрещивает руки, видимо, ожидая чего-то грандиозного.

— Называй меня просто Стайлз, — улыбается он, наблюдая за реакцией Хейла. — И я хочу знать твое имя.

— Дерек, — спустя пару секунд отвечает Хейл, а потом встает. — Я буду ждать вас с письмами в кабинете капитана Арджента.

Стайлз смакует его имя. Дерек. Дерек Хейл. Почти как Джеймс Бонд, только гораздо, гораздо горячее на вид. 

***

— Я думал, ты в полицейском участке, — отец даже не поднимает голову от книги, когда Стайлз заходит в квартиру.

— И ты даже не подумал съездить туда и узнать в чем дело? А вдруг меня обвинили в массовом геноциде и приговорили к смертной казни? — возмущается Стайлз, кидая пиджак на диван.

— Не глупи, в Нью-Йорке отменили смертную казнь, тебе бы это не грозило.

Стайлз закатывает глаза.

— Как там поживает будущая миссис Стилински? — спрашивает он, открывая холодильник.

— Все еще ищу ее.

— Может быть, ее не существует? — Стайлз откусывает кусочек яблока. Отец хмыкает, но ничего не говорит в ответ, притворяясь, что полностью поглощен чтением. 

Стайлз закатывает рукава рубашки, садясь за стол, и быстро пишет письмо Лидии с просьбой прислать все фанатские письма в 12-й участок. Зная Лидию, к его приезду уже все будет на месте. Стайлз бросает огрызок в мусорку и закрывает крышку ноутбука. Телефон начинает вибрировать и Стайлз подносит его к уху, не смотря на экран. Он и так знает, кто звонит.

— Стайлз Стилински, — говорит он.

— Неси свою задницу в участок прямо сейчас, — шипит в трубку Дерек.

— Ты уже соскучился? — смеется Стайлз.

— Ты украл мои наручники.

— Я их позаимствовал, — возражает Стайлз, покачивая ногой. 

— Верни мне их, пока я не посадил тебя в камеру, — Стайлз бы многое отдал, чтобы увидеть сейчас выражение лица Дерека.

— Как скажешь, милый, — он сбрасывает звонок. — Прости, пап, должен идти. 

— Постарайся не влипать в неприятности, — на прощание говорит ему отец. 

— Поздно, я уже, — кричит Стайлз, захлопывая за собой дверь.

***

Дерек прижимает его к стенке, как только Стайлз выходит из лифта. Стайлз задерживает дыхание, чувствуя его руки на своей груди. Сердце бьется так сильно, будто вот-вот выскочит. Стайлз облизывает пересохшие губы и вызывающе смотрит Дереку прямо в глаза.

— Ты идиот, — заявляет Дерек, вытаскивая у него из кармана наручники. 

— Надо лучше следить за своими вещами, — Стайлз улыбается уголком рта.

— Тебя следует проучить, чтобы впредь неповадно было, — хмурится Дерек.

— Отшлепаешь меня? — Стайлз поднимает бровь, и Дерек делает шаг назад, выпуская его из своей хватки.

— Часть писем уже привезли, если все еще хочешь помочь — они в 213-й комнате, — говорит он, разворачиваясь.

— А жаль, я бы был совсем не против, — орет Стайлз ему вслед. Дерек не оборачивается. Стайлз сглатывает, рассматривая его обтянутую джинсами задницу. Задница у Дерека отличная, так и хочется за нее ухватиться. 

— Эй, ты идешь? — спрашивает Стайлза другой детектив. Стайлз моргает несколько раз и поворачивает к нему голову, не понимая, что от него хотят. — Ты же писатель, да? Меня зовут Айзек Лейхи, я работаю с Хейлом. Он сказал, ты будешь помогать нам с этим делом.

— Да, точно, дело, — Стайлз кивает. — Я готов. Один вопрос. У него есть девушка? — он кивает в сторону Дерека.

— Нет, — отвечает Айзек.

— А парень? 

— Тоже нет, — Айзека это, кажется, забавляет.

— Замечательно, — Стайлз расплывается в улыбке. — Тогда пойдем?

***

— Боже, как же хорошо, что я раньше этого не читал, — бормочет Стайлз, отбрасывая очередное признание в любви. Они с Дереком в комнате одни: Айзек ушел минут двадцать назад. Стайлз тоже не хочет рассиживаться, за окном уже темнеет, но он не собирается уходить раньше Дерека. Даже если ему придется сидеть тут всю ночь, по крайней мере, у него будет хорошая компания. 

— Надо сказать, почты у тебя много, — кривит губы Дерек, не отрывая взгляд от письма, которое читает. Стайлз даже со своего места видит красные чернила ручки и блестки. Письмо явно от девочки-фанатки, а не сумасшедшего убийцы. 

— Я популярен, — Стайлз расплывается в улыбке, качаясь на стуле.

— Ты слишком высокого о себе мнения, — отрезает Дерек, а потом откладывает письмо в сторону и смотрит ему прямо в глаза. — Вот ответь мне, почему ты здесь?

«Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул», — совершенно точно не тот ответ, которого ждет Дерек, поэтому Стайлз закусывает губу и молчит. 

— Ты явно не расстроен, что твои сюжеты позаимствовал сумасшедший, наоборот, тебе приятно, — продолжает тем временем Дерек. — Приятно чувствовать себя особенным и знать, что кто-то вдохновился твоими книгами. Не похоже, что тобой движет чувство долга и ты всего лишь хочешь привлечь убийцу к ответственности.

— Почему бы и нет? — возмущается Стайлз. — Мой отец, знаешь ли, был шерифом. Я рос в полицейском участке.

— Нет, — качает головой Дерек, — не в этом дело.

— Не в этом, — соглашается Стайлз. — Я ищу сюжет.

— Сюжет? — иронично переспрашивает Дерек.

— Именно. Я пишу новую книгу и мне нужно вдохновение. А это, — он показывает руками на заваленный бумажками стол, — идеальный его источник. Я в настоящем полицейском участке, с настоящими детективами. Думаю, это пойдет моей книге на пользу. Возможно, я даже смогу позаимствовать мотив убийцы.

— Иногда нет никакого мотива, — Дерек отводит взгляд и смотрит в окно. — Иногда люди просто убивают друг друга.

— Мотив есть всегда. Сюжет есть всегда. Любое преступление логично, нужно только знать все события и сложить их в правильном порядке.

— Ты всегда ищешь историю? Думаешь, она везде есть?

— Конечно, — Стайлз опирается локтями на стол. — Вот возьмем, например, тебя. Ты умный, красивый. Мог бы стать адвокатом или бизнесменом, черт, да даже моделью. Но ты — полицейский. А такие, как ты, не идут в полицейские просто так: у них всегда есть причина. Какое-то событие, перевернувшее жизнь. Это случилось не с тобой, скорее всего, с кем-то из твоих родных. Отец, мать, сестра или брат. Кто-то пострадал, и ты решил посвятить свою жизнь помощи другим. Все банально.

— Ты все сказал? — Дерек встает и зло хватает куртку со спинки стула. — Ты неправ. Иногда нет никакого сюжета. Это не одна из твоих книг. Иногда люди просто убивают. Без причины. Просто потому, что им так хочется. И ты про меня ничего не знаешь. На сегодня мы закончили, — он направляется к выходу.

— Эй, — окликает его Стайлз. — Ты же понимаешь, что я не имел в виду ничего плохого? 

Дерек не оборачивается.

***

— Доброе утро, — Стайлз с улыбкой протягивает Дереку стаканчик с кофе. — Нашли что-нибудь?

Дерек с подозрением смотрит на кофе, а потом делает глоток. Стайлз, затаив дыхание, наблюдает за его реакцией, пытаясь понять, угадал ли он. Дерек похож на парня, который пьет черный кофе без сахара, но мало ли, вдруг он тайный фанат латте?

— Спасибо, хороший кофе, — говорит Дерек, отставляя стаканчик в сторону.

— В Старбаксе других не бывает, — пожимает плечами Стайлз. — Тебе нравится черный кофе? Или ты любишь немного сливок в своем кофе? – он подмигивает Дереку.

—Просто черный, — пальцы Дерека сжимаются на папке, как будто он хочет ударить ею Стайлза. 

— Черный, так черный, — сзади него кто-то хихикает, и Стайлз поворачивается, рассматривая еще одного детектива. Вчера его тут не было. — Привет, я Стайлз, — он протягивает руку, — а ты?

— Скотт МакКолл, — он пожимает ему руку. — Я напарник Айзека, тоже работаю над этим делом.

— Круто, — Стайлз присвистывает. — Так что-нибудь нашли?

— Есть одно странное письмо, — Дерек протягивает ему папку. — Мы думаем, это может быть наш убийца.

Стайлз проглядывает письмо. Автор пишет о том, как хотел бы претворить его романы в жизнь, не стесняясь подробностей. Стайлз кривит рот. 

— И что теперь? На письме есть отпечатки? Может быть, мой таинственный поклонник есть в системе, и мы сможем его вычислить? 

— Лаборатория полностью загружена, мы сможем получить результаты не раньше чем через два дня, — вздыхает Дерек и тянется за кофе.

— Два дня? — Стайлз не верит своим ушам и поворачивается к Скотту, надеясь, что тот скажет, что это всего лишь шутка. Но тот качает головой.

— Добро пожаловать в реальный мир, Стилински, — усмехается Дерек.

— Во-первых, ты обещал называть меня по имени, — говорит Стайлз, доставая телефон. — А во-вторых, я не собираюсь ждать так долго.

— Это не от тебя зависит… — начинает Дерек, но Стайлз останавливает его, поднимая указательный палец.

— Приемная мэра, — слышится из динамика, и Дерек смотрит на Стайлза с непередаваемым выражением лица.

— Ленни, привет, дорогая, — говорит Стайлз. — Мэр у себя? Соедини, пожалуйста, мне нужно с ним поговорить. Дэнни, старина, привет, — Стайлз отходит в сторону. — Нет, у меня все в порядке. У меня к тебе просьба…

— У него мэр на быстром наборе, — вполголоса говорит Скотт у него за спиной. Стайлз не может сдержать улыбку. — Вот это да, он крут.

— Он весь в твоем распоряжении, если ты его хочешь, — бормочет Дерек.

Стайлз не дает Скотту ответить, возвращаясь к ним.

— Дэнни сказал, что результаты будут в течение часа, — он бросает телефон на стол.

— Стайлз, — Дерек выделяет его имя.

— Я тебя слушаю, — Стайлз склоняется к Дереку.

— Все в участке ждут отпечатки, ты не можешь просто влезть без очереди, — Дерек сжимает губы в тонкую полоску.

— О, кажется, кто-то завидует, — тянет Стайлз.

— Что? 

— Я могу позвонить мэру, а ты нет. Ты завидуешь.

— Ничего подобного. Есть протокол, и нужно действовать… 

— А ты всегда действуешь по правилам, — перебивает его Стайлз. — Только не говори, что ты никогда не переходил дорогу в неположенном месте и ни разу не проезжал на красный, если рядом никого не было. — Дерек молчит, и Стайлз не может в это поверить. — Ты вообще развлекаешься? Хотя бы иногда, для разнообразия? Ты ведь знаешь, что такое веселье?

— Не заставляй меня напоминать тебе, что у меня есть пистолет и я могу им воспользоваться, если мне не понравится, как ты со мной общаешься.

—О, я не думаю, что когда-нибудь об этом забуду, — Стайлз облизывает губы, переводя взгляд на кобуру Дерека. 

Их прерывает телефонный звонок. Не отрывая взгляда от Стайлза, Дерек тянется за трубкой.

— Хейл, — говорит он, а потом хмурится, записывая что-то на листочке бумаги. — Хорошо, мы будем там через полчаса, — он поворачивается к Стайлзу. — Они нашли еще одно тело.

***

—"Смерть королевы выпускного", — говорит Стайлз, издалека рассматривая труп молодой девушки в зеленом платье. 

—Стой здесь, — приказывает ему Дерек и идет по направлению к свидетельнице, нашедшей тело. Она сидит на скамейке рядом с дежурным офицером и зябко кутается в оранжевое одеяло. Стайлз провожает Дерека взглядом, а потом неспешно подходит к судмедэксперту, сидящему на корточках рядом с трупом. 

— Перерезано горло? — спрашивает он.

— Да, — женщина поднимает на него взгляд. — А вы кто такой?

— Я консультант, — очаровательно улыбается Стайлз. — Стайлз Стилински.

— Автор книг Стайлз Стилински? — она протягивает ему руку, предварительно сняв перчатки. — Мелисса МакКолл. Я обожаю ваши книги, у вас очень реально все представлено.

— Мой отец был шерифом, так что я много знаю о работе полицейских, — довольно улыбается Стайлз. — МакКолл? Вы случайно не родственница детективу Скотту МакКоллу? 

— Это мой безрассудный сын, — улыбается она.

— Сын? Да быть такого не может. Вы слишком молодо выглядите, чтобы иметь такого взрослого сына, не обманывайте меня.

— Вы знаете, что сказать девушке, — смеется Мелисса. 

— Я два раза был женат, я знаю о девушках все, — подмигивает он ей.

— Поэтому вы решили перейти на парней? — она кивает головой в сторону Дерека.

— Именно, — стараясь не выдать своего удивления, отвечает Стайлз. — О них я знаю меньше. Говоря о детективе Хейле…

У него за спиной кто-то громко кашляет, и Стайлз подпрыгивает.

— Дерек, мы как раз о тебе говорили, — он улыбается своей самой обезоруживающей улыбкой.

— Я сказал тебе ждать там, — Дерек показывает пальцем на полицейскую машину.

— Я не очень хорош в исполнении приказов, но если ты хочешь поиграть в БДСМ…

Дерек его не дослушивает и уходит. Стайлз машет на прощание Мелиссе и бежит за Хейлом.

— Что-то не сходится, — говорит Стайлз, догоняя его.

— Что именно? – спрашивает Дерек, не поворачиваясь и не замедляя шаг.

— В моей книге платье было серебристым, и ты это знаешь. 

— Может быть, он вообще не переодевал жертву, — не обращая на Стайлза внимания, Дерек достает из кармана телефон, читая входящее сообщение.

— Да, конечно, она сама пришла на поле для лакросса в вечернем платье и на каблуках, — язвит Стайлз, потирая кончик носа.

— Пришли результаты по отпечаткам. У нас есть адрес, — Дерек спешит к машине, не удостаивая Стайлза ответом. 

***

В квартире грязно и не убрано. Стайлз наступает на коробку из-под сока, и на ковре образуется мокрое красное пятно. Стайлз надеется, что это действительно всего лишь виноградный сок, а не кровь. У окна Дерек громко говорит по рации и не обращает на него никакого внимания, так что Стайлз, затаив дыхание, проходит в гостиную, рассматривая разбросанную везде одежду и обертки от фаст-фуда вместе с бесчисленным количеством коробок от пиццы. Все настолько типично для сумасшедшего убийцы, что Стайлз даже разочарован. Он-то надеялся на нечто большее.

— Я думал, Дерек приказал тебе ждать снаружи, — поднимает на него взгляд Айзек, но не двигается с места и не зовет Дерека. Стайлз принимает это за хороший знак. 

— Мы еще даже не встречаемся, а он уже командует и не пускает меня никуда, — качает головой Стайлз, подходя к книжной полке. — Я боюсь даже представить, что будет дальше. Он прикует меня к кровати и не разрешит из нее выходить? — Стайлз замирает, представляя себе эту картинку. — Не скажу, что я буду против, скорее даже за. Дерек, наручники, кровать — это же просто рай, — он ухмыляется и раскрывает первую попавшуюся ему под руку книгу.

— Доиграешься, — Айзек пытается скрыть улыбку, но у него это не очень хорошо получается. 

— Я очень на это надеюсь, — подмигивает ему Стайлз, а потом веселье как рукой снимает. — Айзек, подойди сюда. 

— Черт побери, — Айзек смотрит на огромные буквы, образующие слово "убить" напротив сцены убийства механика, и переводит взгляд на фотографию, которой эта страница была заложена. — Это наша жертва. Мне надо сказать Дереку, — он забирает книгу у Стайлза из рук и выходит из комнаты. 

Стайлз достает из шкафа экземпляры других книг, сцены убийств из которых были скопированы, и находит в них фотографии еще двух жертв. Все говорит о том, что хозяин этой квартиры и есть убийца, но Стайлз почему-то не может в это поверить. Слишком все хорошо получается. Так не бывает. Погрузившись в свои мысли, он даже не замечает, как в комнату входит Дерек. Стайлз поднимает голову и чуть не подпрыгивает, встретившись с его недовольным взглядом.

— Чувак, нельзя же так пугать, — он подходит к нему и протягивает книги.

— Здесь то же самое? — Дерек открывает верхнюю книгу, пролистывая страницы, покрытые мелким подчерком поверх текста. 

— Да, — Стайлз облокачивается на косяк двери. — Видишь, я даже полезен.

— Это опасно, а ты не полицейский, — Дерек захлопывает книгу и внимательно смотрит на Стайлза. — И мне совсем не хочется оправдываться перед мэром, почему его любимый автор погиб в ходе операции, за которую отвечал я. 

— Ой, да ладно, тут все равно никого нет, а мне интересно.

В прихожей раздается стук, и Дерек тянется за пистолетом, тихо говоря Стайлзу:

— Оставайся тут, — и выходит из комнаты. — Полиция Нью-Йорка, не с места, — слышит Стайлз и наблюдает за происходящим через приоткрытую дверь.

На Дерека набрасывается странного вида парень в порванной рубашке и старых заляпанных чем-то джинсах. Он орет что-то неразборчивое и валит Дерека на пол. Пистолет вылетает у того из рук, закатываясь под тумбочку. Стайлз, недолго думая, хватает подвернувшуюся под руку лампу и со всей силы бьет парня по голове. Он падает на Дерека.

— Убери его с меня, — задушено сипит Дерек.

— Я же говорил, что я полезен, — улыбается Стайлз, помогая Дереку подняться на ноги. — Кстати, а где все?

Прихожая вмиг наполняется полицейскими, будто все только этого и ждали. Кто-то наклоняется к незнакомцу, проверяя пульс. Айзек хватает Дерека за локоть и требует рассказать, что произошло.

— Это я его так, — влезает Стайлз и показывает на бесчувственное тело. — Правда, круто?

Дерек только закатывает глаза и ничего не отвечает. 

***

— Так значит, это был он? — Стайлз смотрит через стекло на Джона Лаи. Он мотает головой из стороны в сторону и отстукивает непонятный никому, кроме него, ритм костяшками по столу. — Он похож на сумасшедшего.

— Он и есть сумасшедший, — говорит Дерек, протягивая ему файл. — Лечился в психиатрической клинике три года, потом вышел. Врачи писали, что он не опасен для общества, но, как видишь, ошиблись. Он жил недалеко от Леонарда Бенни и Айрин Клоз — так звали последнюю жертву. Все они пользовались одной и той же прачечной.

— Лаи вообще пользовался прачечной? — Стайлз вспоминает его квартиру, полную грязного белья. — Как-то в это не верится.

—Вероятно, рецидив, — пожимает плечами Дерек. — Я говорил с хозяйкой квартиры, она сказала, что там всегда было чисто, а Лаи исправно платил за аренду и никогда не вызывал беспокойств. Скорее всего, врач начал давать ему другое лекарство, вот Лаи и сорвался, перестал следить за собой и начал убивать. Так бывает.

— Да, но все же… — что-то не дает Стайлзу покоя, но он никак не может понять, что именно. Это как будто он пытается сложить паззл и один кусочек лежит не на своем месте, не давая увидеть всю картину. — А что насчет девушки из Центрального Парка?

— Рэйчел Майлз была социальным работником, она встречалась с ним два раза в неделю, пыталась помочь.

— То есть вы можете доказать связь Лаи со всеми тремя жертвами? — говорит Стайлз.

— Да, — Дерек кивает. — Дело закрыто. Спасибо за помощь и до свидания, — Дерек делает акцент на последнем слове.

— У меня такое чувство, что Лаи не наш парень, — делится своими соображениями Стайлз, пока они идут к лифту.

— Тебе просто не хочется уходить, — Дерек нажимает на кнопку. — Вот ты и придумываешь причины, чтобы остаться. А воображение у тебя богатое.

— Нет, я серьезно. Лаи не оставил ни одного отпечатка ни на одном из мест преступлений, но прислал мне письмо и оставил свои трофеи на видном месте? Это как-то не складывается. Он не может быть таким организованным в одном и настолько безалаберным в другом.

— Может, это называется психическим заболеванием, — Дерек скрещивает руки на груди.

— Но… — начинает Стайлз, и двери лифта открываются. 

— Тебе пора.

Стайлз поджимает губы и молча заходит в лифт.

— Еще увидимся, детектив Хейл, — машет он рукой на прощание. 

***

— Уже соскучился? — не поднимая головы, спрашивает Стайлз, когда Дерек заходит в читальный зал его любимой библиотеки на двадцатой улице. — А прошла всего пара часов. Я так и знал, что ты без меня и дня не протянешь.

— Вставай, — зло говорит Дерек и достает наручники.

— О, БДСМ, — улыбается Стайлз, даже и не думая подчинятся приказу. — Я совсем не против. Мое стоп-слово — оборотень.

Дерек хватает его за воротник рубашки и поднимает на ноги.

— Ты украл мои файлы, — он толкает его на столик, заламывая руки назад, и щелкает наручниками.

— Я только позаимствовал их, — использует свое любимое оправдание Стайлз. — Я бы их вернул.

— Это преступление, — Дерек разворачивает его к себе лицом. — И ты проведешь следующие несколько часов в камере.

— Когда ты играешь в плохого копа, ты очень сексуально выглядишь, — облизывает губы Стайлз.

— Я не играю, — Дерек почти рычит. 

Стайлз знает, что это неподобающе, но вся эта ситуация его нереально заводит. Он наклоняется к Дереку и шепчет на ухо:

— Я был очень плохим мальчиком, самое время тебе меня наказать, — и хихикает, когда Дерек отталкивает его от себя.

— Отвези его в участок, МакКолл, — кивает он Скотту. Стайлз только сейчас замечает его присутствие. Скотт подталкивает его в сторону двери, но Стайлз упирается, поворачивает голову к Дереку.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что аконит, найденный в Центральном Парке, был двухцветным? 

— Скажи мне что-то, чего я не знаю, — устало говорит Дерек.

— Ты выглядишь очень мило, когда злишься.

— МакКолл, уведи его сейчас же.

— Аконит доказывает невиновность Лаи, — успевает прокричать Стайлз перед тем, как Скотт выводит его из зала. 

***

Стайлз выходит из камеры и видит, как отец разговаривает о чем-то с Мелиссой МакКолл, облокотившись о стол дежурного. Она смеется и поправляет прическу, а отец мило улыбается. Стайлз закусывает губу и наблюдает за ними издалека, ничем не выдавая своего присутствия. Ему нравится Мелисса, у них с отцом, скорее всего, много общих тем для разговора, учитывая, что он раньше был шерифом, а она работает в полицейском участке. И она его возраста, а не моложе в два раза, что, несомненно, является плюсом. Если повезет, она сможет сделать его отца счастливым, в отличие от легкомысленных моделей, которым отец все время строит глазки. Стайлз надеется, что отец пригласит ее на свидание, иначе Стайлзу придется это сделать за него. Он улыбается своим мыслям и чуть ли не подпрыгивает, когда у него за спиной раздается тактичное покашливание.

— Боже, ты можешь не подкрадываться ко мне? — громко говорит он, и Мелисса поворачивается к нему, а потом, сказав что-то отцу на прощание, уходит. Стайлз не может сдержать вздоха разочарования.

— А ты можешь перестать лезть туда, куда тебя не просят? — поднимает бровь Дерек.

— Туше, — Стайлз поднимает руки в знак примирения. — Кстати, я у тебя не спросил. Как ты меня так быстро нашел? — спрашивает Стайлз.

— Я детектив, находить людей — моя работа.

— Пап, ты ему рассказал, где меня искать, не так ли? — говорит Стайлз, подходя к отцу.

— Ты не сказал, что ты скрываешься от полиции, — пожимает плечами отец, задумчиво смотря на Мелиссу, ждущую лифт.

— А ты не мог сам догадаться? — еле сдерживая улыбку, говорит Стайлз. — Мой собственный отец, тебе должно быть стыдно.

— Стыдно должно быть тебе, — поворачивается к нему отец и грозит пальцем. — Украсть файлы из полицейского участка и попасться на этом, — он качает головой. — Я в тебе разочарован.

— Не беспокойся, пап, в следующий раз они меня не поймают, слово скаута, — Стайлз поднимает руку, соединяет большой палец и мизинец и отдает салют.

— Ты никогда не был скаутом, — замечает отец.

— Я так понимаю, ты весь в папу пошел, — бормочет себе под нос Дерек.

Отец хмыкает.

— Детектив Хейл согласился снять с тебя все обвинения, при условии, что ты больше не будешь мешать с этим делом.

— Окей, — легко соглашается Стайлз. — Но, Дерек, — он смотрит ему в глаза, — вы взяли не того человека. Настоящий убийца все еще на свободе. 

— Так, Холмс, я думаю, нам пора, — отец берет его за плечи, подталкивая к выходу. — До свидания, детектив.

— Пока, Дерек, — Стайлз посылает ему воздушный поцелуй. — Подумай о том, что я сказал.

***

— Почему бы тебе не рассказать мне, что происходит? — спрашивает отец, как только они садятся в машину.

— Я влюблен, — говорит Стайлз. — Дерек Хейл — самое лучшее, что случалось со мной со времени Лидии.

— А Эрика? — поднимает бровь отец, выезжая с парковки.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что мой второй брак был катастрофой.

— Я думал, оба были неудачными, — хмыкает отец.

— Но Лидия хотя бы не пыталась отобрать у меня половину моего состояния во время развода, — объясняет Стайлз, наблюдая за проносившимися за окном домами.

— Она просто знала, что у нее это не получится. Но я спрашивал не об этом. Что насчет дела? Ты уверен, что они задержали невиновного?

— Я думаю, Лаи подставили, — начинает объяснять Стайлз, нервно стуча кончиками пальцев по приборной панели. — В версии с моим сумасшедшим поклонником есть один изъян. Если бы это действительно был поклонник, он бы уделил большое внимание деталям. Но в реальности были слишком большие расхождения с моими книгами. Девушка на поле для лакросса была одета в зеленое платье, а не серебристое, и на ней не было черных бус. Аконит рядом со второй жертвой был двухцветный, а не темно-лиловый. На механика упала ауди, а не джип, хотя я проверял — в то время в мастерской был джип. И книги, которые выбирал убийца, — они не имеют смысла. Два моих первых романа, которые почти никому не известны, и бестселлер, разошедшийся в миллион экземпляров? 

— Убийца просто брал случайные книги и инсценировал убийства, описанные в них, — понимает, что хочет сказать Стайлз, отец. — Но я думал, что полиция доказала связь Лаи со всеми жертвами.

— В этом-то и дело, — Стайлз закусывает губу. 

— Думаешь, жертвы были связаны между собой как-то еще или… — кажется, отец догадывается.

— Убийца хотел убить только одного, остальные были лишь прикрытием, — Стайлз чуть ли не подпрыгивает на сиденье. — А если Лаи подставили, то это должен был быть кто-то, кто знал о его болезни. Айрин и Леонард пересекались с ним только в прачечной, вряд ли они об этом знали. Рэйчел, с другой стороны, прекрасно знала о его состоянии. И если убийца был с ней связан, то он мог тоже об этом знать. Я думаю, настоящей целью убийцы была Рэйчел Майлз. А Джон Лаи — козел отпущения, на которого убийца пытался повесить свои преступления. Лаи — сумасшедший, ничего не стоит проникнуть к нему в квартиру и подбросить нужные улики. 

— И что-то мне подсказывает, что ты знаешь, что делать, — улыбается отец.

— Как только все решили, что это серийные убийства, полицейские перестали смотреть на жертв и искать мотив. Серийным убийцам не нужен мотив. Но они были неправы. Надо найти человека, который хотел смерти Рэйчел, а не человека, помешанного на моих книгах.

— Я знал, что детство вокруг полицейских пошло тебе на пользу, — говорит отец. — Куда тебя подбросить? Только имей в виду, я не стану вносить за тебя залог, если ты попадешься во второй раз.

— Я не попадусь, — лучезарно улыбается Стайлз. 

***

Стайлз сталкивается с Дереком на входе в "Майлз Корпорэйшн". Он отвлекается на вибрирующий в руке телефон и не замечает ничего, пока кто-то не встает у него на пути, не давая пройти. Стайлз медленно поднимает голову и видит перед собой знакомую фигуру. 

— Дерек, — удивленно выдыхает он. — Не ожидал тебя тут увидеть. Ты за мной следишь? — он поднимает бровь, судорожно придумывая причину своего пребывания здесь. — Ты знаешь, я обычно не поощряю сталкеров, но для тебя могу сделать исключение.

— Стайлз, — говорит Дерек, не обращая внимания на все, что он только что сказал. — Кажется, у нас был уговор. Ты не лезешь в это дело.

— О, так ты тут по делу, — изображает изумление Стайлз. — Тогда не буду тебе мешать, — он пытается уйти, но Дерек останавливает его, схватив за руку.

— Почему ты здесь? 

— Я думаю прикупить акции этой компании, нельзя же вечно писать книги.

— Стайлз, это компания по переработке мусора. Ты действительно хочешь купить акции такой компании? — Дерек сжимает его руку чуть сильнее.

— Окей, окей, — Стайлз вырывается из его хватки. — Я думаю, что настоящей целью убийцы была Рэйчел Майлз, а остальных убили, чтобы скрыть истинный мотив. И я подумал, что ее брат может знать что-то об этом. А ты что тут делаешь? 

— По тем же самым причинам, — Дерек разворачивается и идет к металлодетектору на входе.

— Что? — кричит Стайлз ему вслед. — Подожди, так ты мне все-таки поверил? Дерек, стой!

Дерек останавливается перед стойкой охранника, показывая значок, а потом поворачивается к Стайлзу:

— Так ты идешь или нет?

***

— Я думал, вы уже нашли убийцу, — говорит Гэри Майлз, пожимая Дереку и Стайлзу руки и садясь в кресло.

— Мы проверяем еще несколько вариантов, — спокойно говорит Дерек, скашивая взгляд на Стайлза. Он подходит к столику с фотографиями и с интересом рассматривает одну из них, не обращая на них никакого внимания. — У вашей сестры были враги?

— Нет, что вы, — Гэри качает головой, — ее все любили.

— Никаких разозленных бывших парней или трудностей на работе? — не отступает Дерек.

— Она ни с кем не встречалась. А вот на работе проблем хватало. Лаи был не единственным ее трудным случаем, она любила сложности. Но все ее обожали, даже Лаи, — он тянется за носовым платком и сморкается, — поверить не могу, что он это сделал. По словам Рэйчел, он ее просто боготворил. Ее и этого писателя.

Стайлз резко поднимает голову на этих словах, и Дерек закатывает глаза. 

— Эта компания принадлежит вам, так? — внезапно говорит Стайлз, поставив фотографию на место, и подходит к столу. — Кому она перейдет в случае вашей смерти?

— Рэйчел, — Гэри сбивается, — Рэйчел должна была получить контрольный пакет акций. Но теперь… — он на минуту задумывается, прикрывая глаза, — вице-президенту, Дину Сайлому.

—Спасибо, — Стайлз улыбается и направляется к двери. Дереку не остается ничего другого, кроме как последовать за ним. 

***

— Какого черта, Стайлз? — требует ответа Дерек, как только они выходят из здания. — Я не закончил.

— Зато я закончил, — улыбается Стайлз, подходя к киоску с хот-догами. — Я знаю, кто убийца.

— Стайлз, — Дерек прищуривает глаза, — почему бы тебе не поделиться догадкой с классом?

Стайлз откусывает большой кусок хот-дога и разводит руки в стороны, показывая на набитый рот. Видимо, Дереку надоело играть, потому что он выхватывает хот-дог у Стайлза из рук. Стайлз что-то неразборчиво мычит, пытаясь вернуть несправедливо отобранный обед, но Дерек хватает его за ухо, больно оттягивая кожу.

— Прекрати это, — грозно говорит Дерек, — и скажи мне, что ты увидел.

— Ой, ой, стой, хватит, — верещит Стайлз, пытаясь вырваться. — Оборотень, оборотень!

Дерек его отпускает, и Стайлз отходит от него на шаг, потирая больное ухо. 

— Я смотрел на старые фотографии Майлза. Раньше его волосы были гораздо длиннее, а сейчас на нем явно парик.

— Какое отношение это имеет… — начинает Дерек.

— Я пытаюсь тебе объяснить, а ты мне мешаешь! Майлз выглядит плохо, у него бледная кожа, он не мог долго стоять: сразу сел в кресло и не пошел нас провожать. Это очевидно, он смертельно болен, у него рак.

— Откуда ты знаешь столько об этом? — хмурится Дерек.

— Моя мама умерла от рака, — Стайлз пинает пустой пластиковый стаканчик, попавшийся под ноги, не встречаясь взглядом с Дереком. — В любом случае, после его смерти компания бы перешла к его сестре. Но ее убили, и теперь компанию унаследует вице-президент. Он и есть наш убийца.

— Хорошая работа, — говорит Дерек и отдает ему хот-дог. — Осталось все это доказать.

— Ну, наверняка должны быть какие-то улики, — пожимает плечами Стайлз, облизывая пальцы, испачканные в горчице. — У Сайлома точно нет алиби, нам нужно только найти и допросить его. 

— Ты не мог бы прекратить это? — резко говорит Дерек.

— Вызывает не те мысли? — подмигивает ему Стайлз, слизывая каплю, стекающую из уголка рта.

— Ты ведешь себя как свинья, — Дерек подозрительно быстро отводит взгляд и идет к машине.

— Боже, тебя завело это зрелище, — говорит он, бросая обертку в мусорное ведро. — Признайся, я тебе нравлюсь.

— В твоих мечтах, Стилински, — Дерек громко хлопает дверцей машины.

— Я же просил назвать меня Стайлз, — он садится рядом. — Куда мы едем?

Дерек не отвечает, поворачивая ключ в замке зажигания.

***

— У Сайлома есть дом в Статен-Айленд, круто, — говорит Стайлз, рассматривая двухэтажный особняк, обнесенный белым забором. — Ты его арестуешь?

— У нас пока недостаточно оснований для ареста, — Дерек открывает калитку. — Мы просто побеседуем. И без самодеятельности, Стайлз.

— Окей, — Стайлз делает честные глаза. — Никакой самодеятельности, обещаю.

— И почему я тебе не верю? — бурчит Дерек себе под нос и стучит во входную дверь. — Полиция Нью-Йорка.

— Офицеры, — Сайлом открывает им дверь с приятной улыбкой, — чем могу вам помочь?

— Мы расследуем убийство Рэйчел Майлз, сестры владельца компании, в которой вы работаете. Мы хотели бы задать несколько вопросов, если вы не возражаете.

— Проходите, — Сайлом проводит их в гостиную. 

Стайлз садится на диван, закидывая ногу на ногу, Дерек облокачивается на каминную полку.

— Вы знали Рэйчел? — спрашивает он.

— Да, конечно, — Сайлом садится в кресло, нервно сжимая руки на подлокотниках под изучающим взглядом Дерека. — Она сестра Гэри, часто бывала в офисе, приносила печенье, — он вздыхает. — Это большая потеря для всех нас. Она была замечательной женщиной.

— Что насчет Джона Лаи, она когда-нибудь говорила о нем?

— Да, помню, ей все казалось, что врачи ошибаются с его таблетками, поэтому он и такой, — Сайлом не может сдержать смешка. — Видимо, с таблетками действительно было что— то не то.

— Вы знали, что у Гэри рак? — влезает в разговор Стайлз

— Что? — Сайлом удивленно смотрит на Стайлза. — Как вы об этом узнали?

— Мы полицейские, мистер Сайлом, — Дерек закатывает глаза, но никак не поправляет Стайлза. Тот решает принять это за одобрение своих действий и продолжает: — Это наша работа — знать такие вещи. Я так понимаю, вы знаете о его болезни.

— Да, Гэри сказал пару месяцев назад, — не отрицает очевидного тот. — Четвертая стадия, неоперабельная опухоль в мозгу, химиотерапия никак ему не помогала.

— И в случае его смерти компания перешла бы к его сестре? 

— Да, но я не понимаю, какое отношение это имеет…

— Где вы были в ночь, когда убили Рэйчел? — перебивает его Стайлз.

— Дома, я был дома.

— Дайте угадаю, вы были один? — Стайлз поворачивает голову набок, внимательно рассматривая Сайлома. Тот вытирает выступающий пот с висков и нервно покусывает губу.

— Да, один.

— Очень удобно, — Стайлз улыбается краешком рта.

— На что вы намекаете? — Сайлом поднимается с кресла, переводя взгляд с Дерека на Стайлза.

— Мы ни на что не намекаем, — пытается успокоить его Дерек, но Стайлз не намерен сдаваться.

— Вы убили Рэйчел Майлз, чтобы получить компанию ее брата, — он тоже встает.

— Это абсурд, — брызжет слюной Сайлом, подходя вплотную к Стайлзу. — Ее убил серийный убийца, вы его уже задержали.

— Вы его подставили.

— А две другие жертвы? — Сайлом делает еще шаг вперед, почти прижимая Стайлза к книжному шкафу. — Кто, по-вашему, их убил, или это просто совпадение, что там тоже инсценированы сцены из книг?

— Мы думаем, что их тоже убили вы, чтобы замести следы, — спокойно говорит Стайлз.

— Вот как, — Сайлом улыбается, а потом резко подается вперед, хватая что-то с полки, и с силой дергает Стайлза за плечо, разворачивая лицом к Дереку. В руке у него пистолет, дуло которого упирается Стайлзу в висок.

Стайлз тяжело дышит, стараясь сдерживать подступающую панику, и пытается думать о происходящем, как о ситуации из книги. Что бы сделал Ричард Касл, если бы его взяли в заложники? Ричард Касл вырвался бы, ударил нападавшего локтем в солнечное сплетение, выбил пистолет, а потом достал наручники и арестовал его. Но Стайлз не Касл: он не умеет драться и если попробует оказать сопротивление, то получит пулю. Поэтому он стоит на месте, надеясь, что у Дерека есть план.

— Вытащи пистолет и положи на пол, — говорит Сайлом Дереку. — Медленно, без лишних движений.

— Ты совершаешь ошибку, Дин, — говорит Дерек, отстегивая кобуру. — Тебе не скрыться. Не добавляй убийство полицейских к тому, что ты уже совершил.

— Заткнись, — отрезает Сайлом. — И дай мне ключи от своей машины. 

Дерек достает ключи из кармана и держит их на вытянутой руке. Сайлом не спешит их забрать.

— Сейчас я и твой напарник поедем в небольшое путешествие. И ты не будешь звонить в полицию, иначе я всажу ему пулю в лоб, — в подтверждение своих слов он еще сильнее тычет пистолетом Стайлзу в лицо. — Тебе понятно?

— Дин, у тебя не получится убежать, ты… 

— Закрой свой рот, — Сайлом направляет пистолет на Дерека, и Стайлз решает воспользоваться шансом. Он изо всех сил ударяет Сайлома в живот, вырываясь из его хватки. 

Пистолет стреляет. Стайлз наваливается на Сайлома и валит его на пол, надеясь, что тот промазал и не задел Дерека. Стайлз пытается вспомнить все, что знает о ближнем бое, но в голове девственно чисто. Сайлом рычит и хватает Стайлза за горло, начиная душить. Это больно, ногти царапают кожу. Стайлз хрипит, цепляясь пальцами за ковер. Перед глазами начинает темнеть, в легких не хватает кислорода. Стайлз видит, как ухмыляется Сайлом, заранее празднуя победу, но он не намерен сдаваться. Он нащупывает рукой стеклянную вазу, хватает ее и с размаху бьет Сайлома по голове. Тот обмякает. Стекло от разбитой вазы хрустит под ногами, когда Стайлз, хватаясь за шкаф, пробует подняться — колени подгибаются от пережитого стресса. 

Дерек сидит на корточках, и на рубашке у него кроваво-красное пятно. Стайлз чертыхается — Сайлом все-таки попал. 

— Он меня слегка зацепил, ничего серьезного, — говорит Дерек, заметив испуганный взгляд Стайлза.

— Я тебя спас! — решает сконцентрироваться на хорошем Стайлз. — Я обезоружил плохого парня и не дал ему нас убить.

— Герою полагается поцелуй? — усмехается Дерек, зажимая рану на плече.

— Именно, — Стайлз затаивает дыхание, не веря в происходящее.

Дерек подходит к нему и наклоняется к его лицу близко-близко, и Стайлзу кажется, что он его вот-вот поцелует. Но вместо этого Дерек шепчет ему в ухо:

— Не дождешься, Рэмбо. Как-нибудь в другой раз, когда меня из-за тебя не подстрелят.

Стайлз не может сдержать вздоха разочарования. 

— И постарайся в следующий раз не выводить подозреваемых из себя. Может, тогда тебе и не придется с ними драться, — говорит Дерек, поднимая свой пистолет с пола. 

***

В прихожей хлопает дверь, но Стайлз даже не поднимает головы от ноутбука.

— Ты пишешь, — замечает отец, заходя в комнату, и садится на диван. — Поймал свою музу?

— Муза, — говорит Стайлз, стуча клавишами. — Муза с зелеными глазами и полицейским значком.

Отец понимающе усмехается. Стайлз заканчивает главу, ставя точку, и закрывает крышку ноутбука. 

— Как прошло твое свидание с Мелиссой? — спрашивает он.

— Как ты узнал?

— Я же сын шерифа, — улыбается Стайлз, садясь рядом с отцом. — Ты так с ней флиртовал в участке, что было бы странным, если бы ты ее не пригласил.

— Она замечательная женщина, — мечтательно говорит отец. 

— Кажется, ты наконец-то нашел будущую миссис Стилински.

— Стайлз, мы никогда об этом не говорили, но… — Стайлз берет отца за руку, останавливая его.

— Я рад за тебя. И Мелисса действительно тебе подходит. После смерти мамы прошло больше двадцати лет, тебе пора двигаться вперед. И я буду только рад, если ты не будешь встречаться с ветреной моделью, которая годится тебе в дочери.

— Что насчет тебя? С детективом Хейлом не сложилось?

— Он крепкий орешек, — делится Стайлз. — Но я люблю трудности.

— Я даже не хочу знать, что ты придумал, — отец откидывается на подушки и тянется за пультом. 

***

—Хорошая работа, детектив, — говорит Крис Арджент, закрывая папку с делом. — Никто даже не думал, что это было спланированное убийство.

— Честно говоря, сэр, эту идею подал Стилински, — говорит Дерек. — Он заметил несовпадения со своими книгами.

— Что ж, значит, он был полезен?

— Можно сказать и так, — пожимает плечами Дерек.

— Мне звонил мэр… — начинает Арджент, но Дерек его перебивает.

— Если это насчет того, что Стилински взяли в заложники, то он сам виноват. И он в порядке, он не может предъявлять нам претензии.

— Успокойтесь, детектив, — Арджент улыбается. — Это не по поводу произошедшего в доме Сайлома. Хотя мне эта ситуация не совсем нравится. Вам не следовало брать гражданского на встречу с подозреваемым. 

— А в чем тогда дело? — Дерек устало трет лицо.

— Он сказал, что Стилински начал писать новую книгу, — Дерек открывает рот, но Арджент поднимает руку, останавливая его. — Про детектива полиции Нью-Йорка. Честного и неподкупного, который распутывает самые сложные дела в городе. 

— При чем здесь я? — непонимающе хмурит брови Дерек.

— Его персонаж, Дерек Шторм, основан на вас.

— О, я польщен… наверное.

— Но он хочет больше реализма в своей книге. Поэтому мэр попросил нас об услуге. Отныне мистер Стилински будет следить за вашей работой, помогать в делах, ездить по местам преступлений. 

— Нет, нет, нет, — Дерек встает со стула, не веря своим ушам. — Вы не можете этого допустить.

— Почему нет?

— Он не умеет подчиняться приказам и действовать по протоколу. Черт, он спровоцировал подозреваемого! 

— Вы только что сказали, что он был полезен.

— Только потому, что в деле фигурировали его книги.

— Детектив, это не обсуждается, — твердо говорит Арджент.

— Сколько он будет за мной наблюдать? — обреченно спрашивает Дерек.

— Это зависит от него, — Арджент смотрит ему за плечо, и Дерек оборачивается, встречаясь взглядом со Стайлзом. Новоявленный напарник стоит в дверном проеме, невинно улыбаясь. — А теперь вы свободны, джентльмены.

Дерек старается не смотреть на Стайлза, который похож на кота, объевшегося сливок. Он проходит мимо него и только подходит к кофе-машине, как его окликают. 

— Босс, — Скотт машет рукой, привлекая к себе внимание. — Труп на пересечении восьмой и Бродвей. Девушка, огнестрельное ранение, личность не установлена.

— Окей, поехали, — Дерек с тоской смотрит на пустой стаканчик и хватает кожаную куртку.

— Надеюсь, в этот раз я все сделаю правильно и получу свой поцелуй, — подмигивает ему Стайлз и идет к лифту.

Теперь у него куча времени, чтобы завоевать детектива Хейла. И начнет он с того, что купит тому кофе.


End file.
